History of Dundorf
WIP Seluco-Dunic Empire The Seluco-Dunic Empire consisted of nowadays' modern northern Artanian nations. The Seluco-Dunic Empire was once fractured into several independent kingdoms, with the Kingdom of Dundorf being the most powerful one. Back then, Dundorf controlled Ikradon. The Kingdom of Dundorf consisted of an elective monarchy, mainly formed by the Dunic tribes. Not much is known about the Kingdom of Dundorf, and almost anything known about the Seluco-Dunic Empire can be applied to it. Formation of the Dundorfian Reich The Kingdom of Dundorf started dominating much of the Seluco-Dunic Empire's independent kingdoms, breaking down with the Seluco-Dunic Empire, which would know be known as the Dundorfian Reich. The Dundorfian Reich dominated the same territories from the Seluco-Dunic Empire and a dynasty would be established, which would overthrow the previous elective monarchy established in the Kingdom of Dundorf. The Dundorfian Reich became so powerful and big that it achieved the title of Empire and the king was granted the title of Emperor (Dundorfian: Kaiser) by the end of the 13th century. Dundorfian Reich (13th - 20th Century) The Dundorfian Reich is considered to be officially formed once the title of Empire is granted, by the end of the 13th century. Dark Ages (15th - 18th Century) Main article: First Dundorfian civil war Nothing much is known about the Dundorfian Reich during the Dark Ages, more than just different wars and the arise of several different Kaisers into the throne. The lack of information about this age starts with the first Dundorfian civil war, also called the "war for the throne". With the formation of the Dundorfian Reich, a dynasty was established, and only a minority of the population supported this dynasty. According to writings from not much after the formation of the Empire, the first Emperor, Kaiser Manheim I, was evil to the people, in a ruthless and cruel way. The War for the Throne started with the sublevation of the Kaiser's vassals,which called the Kaiser for a meeting. The vassals tried to kill the Kaiser with poison during the meeting's dinner, but the Kaiser's life was saved as one of his vassals ate the posioned food and the king was immediately alerted. The Kaiser jailed every vassal of him who attended the meeting. However, there was a point in which almost everyone conspirated against the Kaiser, and one night, while he was sleeping, his guards stabbed him, resulting in his death. As the Kaiser lacked of a heir, many different royal houses started a fight to discuss which dynasty should rule the Reich. There were two popular houses by that times, the House of Belserg and the House of Gersingen. The other houses gave up after knowing they wouldn't receive more popular support than these two houses, so they decided to support one of these houses. This ended up in an internal war between different factions, those who supported the House of Belserg and those who supported the House of Gersingen. During a meeting between the House of Gersingen supporters, the candidate for the throne was killed by a spy from the House of Belserg, who was introduced as a young servant. The candidate for the House of Gersingen, Henrich I of Gersingen, was executed in public during the meeting. Lodwich of Belserg would become the new Kaiser and start a new dynasty. However, the civil war left a damage in the Reich for some centuries, and not much has been written about what happened after the civil war, as many of these writings were constantly being burned down, as tensions continued existing even centuries after the end of the civil war. The Decrease of the Empire (19th - 20th Century) By the 19th century, the Dundorfian Reich expands its territories, resulting in having colonies all around the world. This radical expansion, which looked like a good idea at first, resulted in cultural and religious conflicts. Martin Luthor appeared and destroyed most of the power of the Empire, followed by the presence of Tasselism, culminating in an Empire formed by smaller kingdoms, duchies, counties, etc, under the rule of Kaiser Wilhelm in 1831. The Collapse of the Reich (20th Century) Main article: Second Dundorfian civil war By the 20th century, nationalist movements arise. These movements mainly demanded the abandonment of the colonies and didn't mean to destroy the Reich in any other way. However, the Kaiser Henneck II refused to abandon any colony. This resulted in several violent, terrorist and criminal events against the Kaiser. After many attempts against the Kaiser's life, all the nationalist movements decided to unify themselves in what would be the first political party from Dundorf, the National Unity Party, in 1911. The National Unity Party had a lot of support, and after the Kaiser noticing this, he decided to use the same strategy. Then, in 1914, the Royal Party is created to protect the monarchy. However, the nationalists weren't the only ones who opposed the Kaiser. The formation of a new party the same year, the Brown Party, searched for a more totalitarian and absolutist monarchy and accused the Kaisers starting from Kaiser Wilhelm, to be the reason why nationalists started this second civil war. However, in 1947, the Kaiser Henneck II died, and some days later the dynasty gave up and ended with the Dundorfian Reich, giving what the nationalists demanded. Since the demands were accepted, the National Unity Party was dissolved, as their objectives were achieved. The Brown Party was banned for being too radical. The Republic of Dundorf (20th century) All the previous political parties were dissolved: the National Unity Party was dissolved and their members formed independent republics in the previous colonies from the Dundorfian Reich, the Royal Party gave up and was dissolved, and the Brown Party was banned. For some months, the nation had no operating central government. Certainly, cities were pretty well organised, but they needed a central leader. This is when the Conservative Party is founded by Heinrich Weisz, who said that in order to recover from the past events, they shouldn't establish another monarchy, but try a democratic system. However, Weisz died too soon for this to be achieved, and the party was dissolved in 1972, and until 2001, when Edmund Kuttner founded back the party and reformed it, there was no ruling party back again. When the Conservative Party came back, Kuttner proposed that, now that they recovered from the collapse of the Reich, they should try establishing a democratic monarchy. However, many people don't think very nice of this idea, which has given more support to the Democrat Party and the Socialist Workers Party, which were created much later. In 2019, the Democrat Party was elected as the new ruling party, being Carl Kroeger the new President of the Republic. Kroeger promised a real democracy, stating that the Conservatives did nothing for transforming Dundorf into a democracy. In 2021 many of the promises of the Parliament were carried on, which slowly transformed the nation into a democratic one. Category:Dundorf Category:History of Dundorf